


Katsuki 'Delinquent' Yuuri

by Rach172



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Author-chan is having way to much fun making up tags., Bad Boy Yuuri, Bonding Time, Bones is a good doggy, Delinquent, Friendship, German Shepherd, M/M, Phichit and Yuuri will always be destined to be best buds!, Puppy-love, Seriously ya'll, THE DOGGOS MULTIPLIED!!!!, Yuri thinks Yuuri is cool, Yuuri is a good role model, Yuuri is a softy, Yuuri needs to carry spare glasses for emergencies, Yuuri's conscience has been restored, comments welcome, cool Yuuri, he's nearly blind otherwise, litterally, precious Yuuri Katsuki, puppy, will edit tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rach172/pseuds/Rach172
Summary: This started out as a place to post my personal headcannons and ideas because there aren't enough delinquent Yuuri stories in the world, but somehow this developed a storyline? Welp, I'm gonna roll with it! Hope ya'll enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

As a child Katsuki Yuuri was an easy target for the kids in his school. He took ballet and figure skating lessons even though only girls liked those things, he was chubby, whore glasses and cried easily. Compared to the other boys who never cried and only did cool things like sport, Katsuki Yuuri was weak and a loser and they made sure to let him know it.

In spite of it all, Yuuri never changed. He continued going to ballet and kept trying to master his moves on the ice, he refused to wear contacts and the tears continued to flow freely from his eyes at the slightest provocation, the only difference being the gradual loss of his baby fat with the passage of time. That made little difference to the others though, Katsuki Yuuri was still weak and he was still a loser.

When he turned twelve, however, things started to change. Ever since Yuuri’s scary sister with the dyed hair and pierced ears came to walk Yuuri home from school one afternoon and saw a group of kids reminding Yuuri that his place on the schools social-circle was rock-bottom, the weak loser began to not seem that weak or look like that much of a loser.

It was a gradual change starting with returning the glares of others instead of looking away, refusing to be bossed around where he used to be eager to please, sarcastic comments came next followed by returning punches instead of cowering. When they wiped out their eyes, Katsuki Yuuri had instead become the one initiating fights and more often than not the one who won them. No one was surprised when he showed up to school with his first piercing.

Katsuki Yuuri still did ballet, he continued to strive for perfection on the ice, but nobody could say that he was still weak after having their buts handed to them by him, no one could say that he was still a loser when he walked around oozing confidence and cowered in front of no one. Nobody could say what brought on the change either, though they’re sure that it had to have been something life-changing, and they would be right. Because to little Yuuri, that moment his sister sat him down and told him the secret to getting the bullies to back off changed his life.

He was confused at first when she said that he had to become so tough and scary that they wouldn’t even think about picking on him, he didn’t know how to be those things after all. The confusion didn’t last long as his sister smiled at him and told him that he just needed to find someone that he could copy, like he copied Viktor Nikiforov’s programs with Yuuko, until he got the hang of it. Nobody was confused as to who he chose to copy when he came home one day with the tips of his raven hair dyed blond(a style which he grew out of eventually as he decided that plain black hair made him look more intimidating, it was still a sweet sentiment though).

The delinquent, Katsuki Yuuri, ruled the school for four years until his sixteenth birthday at which point his figure skating caught the eye of a professional coach in America who extended an offer. Nobody but his family was sorry to see Katsuki leave, okay maybe the odd admirer here and there excluded, as far as Japan was concerned he was America’s problem now…


	2. Yuuri needs to carry spare glasses...

Celestino Cialdini wasn’t deaf nor was he blind, he heard the rumours, he saw the occasional article, by all means he knew what a problem-child Katsuki Yuuri was, but he also saw the boy skate. He saw the heart-breaking routines Katsuki was able to conjure, he felt the emotion as he was swept away by the routine, he saw the boy bring the stories behind his programs to life and heard how people praised his talent and was equally lost in the music.

The kid’s jumps might be a little shaky at times, but that was fixed easily enough and though Katsuki’s attitude will no doubt pose several problems, Celestino felt with his entire being that a few grey hairs would be well worth the opportunity to work with such talent. Which is how he found himself extending an offer to coach the boy.

The family seemed a little hesitant at first, which is to be expected, after all, not only would that mean that Katsuki would have to move to a whole new country, but considering all the stories Celestino heard about the boy, it’s more than likely that they are more worried that he might cause some kind of international incident than anything else. But in spite of their initial hesitance, they seemed to agree to let the boy come easily enough.

So here he was now, waiting at the airport to pick up his newest skater, mentally preparing himself for the headache that would be Katsuki Yuuri. Glancing around himself at all the arriving passengers, it only took Celestino to spot Yuuri through the crowd. It wasn’t exactly hard to do so with the stereotypical bad-boy attire framing the boy’s body.

Celestino glanced at the black leather jacket the boy was wearing over a black and blood-red shirt, the black leather pants he had on as well as the spiked boots and chains that littered every possible part of the ensemble, not to mention the multiple piercings littering across Katsuki’s right ear and he knew that he was in for it now. 

Clearing his throat, he held up the small sign indicating that Yuuri should head over to him. The Japanese boy seemed to make eye-contact with him for a moment before his eyes narrowed and he glared at the crowd of people in the airport while marching forwards and past Celestino, not deeming him worthy of acknowledgment.

Celestino could feel the irritation bubbling under his skin. Bad-boy image or not, at the very least he expects his skaters to be respectful enough to greet their coaches properly! Which is exactly what he was going to tell Katsuki!

Walking over to where Yuuri was standing, he cleared his throat causing the Japanese boy to turn around and his glare to focus on him. Celestino stood his ground and crossed his arms. If Katsuki Yuuri thinks that he’s going to be intimidated by him, he has another thing coming.

“Yuuri Katsuki, I presume.”

Katsuki’s eyes widened slightly in recognition and he dipped slightly in a bow, something that Celestino wasn’t expecting.

“Coach Celestino? Sorry, I didn’t see you…”

Celestino wasn’t convinced. He wasn’t a small man and the sign was colourful enough to at least catch people’s attention long enough to read it. Katsuki, as if sensing that Celestino wasn’t buying his story, averted his eyes, looking surprisingly bashful.

“I…lost my contacts on the plane and my glasses are in my bag…”

Celestino raised an eyebrow at this new discovery.

“You wear contacts?”

The corners of Yuuri’s mouth twerked upwards slightly, the movement so small that it was very easy to miss.

“Kinda blind without them…um, anyway…”

Katsuki said while sticking out his hand.

“Thanks for offering to coach me, I know I don’t have the best rep, so thanks and I’ll do my best not to make you regret it too much.”

Well, when he says it like that how could Celestino not accept the handshake with a smile. Maybe he was a little hasty in judging the boy, working with Katsuki Yuuri might just turn out not to be all that bad…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to dedicate this to the birthday boy, KATSUKI YUURI!!!!!! Love ya you precious boy!!!!!
> 
> Anyway, feel free to tell me what yall think, and my other fic will be updated soon, Minako is just being a little difficult, but I'm perserverant! Thanks for the support!


	3. Puppy-love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri found a abandoned German-shepherd puppy and they love each other.

Bones’ earliest memories were of wandering the streets, barely a few months old and he was completely alone. Cold and hungry, he tried to reach out to the passing strangers but they ignored him, treated him like he was some insignificant insect and whenever he got too close, they kicked him away. 

Occasionally, a passing child would feel sorry for him and try to take him home but their parents would always pull them away, scolding them for getting too close to a potentially dangerous beast and what sicknesses ‘that mutt’ might be carrying. Honestly, Bones doesn’t know what threat they could have seen in him, with his small stature and bony legs he couldn’t even threaten a small kitten, let alone a full-grown human. 

At one point, Bones just stopped trying all together and started avoiding the humans, after all, it’s not like any of them would ever help him anyway so why should he continue to put himself in a position where they could continue hurting him. Instead of roaming the busy streets he started sticking to empty alleyways, surviving off of the occasional leftover remnants of people’s meals. Even though Bones hadn’t been alive for long, he could tell that it wasn’t a healthy life and a part of him knew that it was very likely that he’s going to die.

Everything changed, however one winters day that the humans referred to as a Friday. It was freezing outside, the wind cutting through Bones like a knife. The puppy could barely move, his legs felt weak and all Bones could do was whine pathetically at the end that was quickly approaching. And then there was a pair of legs in front of him and a pair of arms were scooping him up and he was huddled close to someone’s chest while being covered by a warm jacket.

“Damn. Look at you, a skinny little runt like you wouldn’t last five minutes out here, seriously, you’re all skin and bones! Tch, better get you home then…”

That was how Bones met Katsuki Yuuri and got his name. Yuuri took him home, cleaned him up, gave him his first warm meal ever and though he complained endlessly he tucked Bones in next to him in his bed. Yuuri’s care didn’t end there, over the course of the next few weeks, Yuuri took him with him everywhere, including to his practise at the rink, in spite of Celestino’s complaints. If Bones so much as ‘woofed’ Yuuri was there, petting him and making sure that all his needs are met.

Yuuri was amazing, which is why Bones couldn’t understand why the other humans seemed to be afraid of him. Sure, his human didn’t talk as much as other humans, and he dressed differently than them, but that didn’t mean that they should shriek when Yuuri approaches them or that they should say things behind Yuuri’s back that makes him sad. His Yuuri may be scary when he’s mad, but he only got mad that one time after he accidentally dropped the small plastic thingy Yuuri sometimes talks to in the big white bowl-thing with the water inside it and he only yelled a little before petting him and dropping the issue.

Other than that, his Yuuri always feeds him really tasty food, takes him out on long walks, brushes him and gives the best belly-scratches ever. Yuuri is the best human in the world and the other humans are just too dumb to see it. But he is lonely, Bones can tell, after all he used to be lonely too. He thinks that he helps Yuuri be a little less lonely, and whenever Yuuri talks to the small people in his phone and in his computer he seems a lot less lonely, but Bones knows that it isn’t as good as having other normal sized human friends to talk to and play with.

The puppy wished that he could help Yuuri to not be lonely at all, he wished he could make the other humans see how amazing and caring his Yuuri was. Unfortunately, there wasn’t a lot that a dog could do in that regard, but Bones will do what he could. He’d snuggle with Yuuri when he’s sad, he’ll sleep with Yuuri even after he’s technically too big for the bed and when Yuuri looks restless he’ll take him out on walks.

Yuuri saved his life and showed him what its like to have someone that cares for you and if there was anything that Bones could do to help him in any way shape or form, the doggy would do it with his tail wagging!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed this! Feel free to leave any thoughts, ideas and criticisms in the comments!


	4. Role model of the year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the delinquent ends up being a better role model than the living legend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beauties and gentle-beauties! Welcome to another chapter of my fic! We'll get started in just a moment, but first I want to give a big shout-out to BELadona and Aelin_Hartfilia315, who left the first two comments on this fic, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!!! I also want to give a shout-out to any silent readers out there too, just the fact that you're there is amazing!!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!!!

Yuri Plisetsky was unlike the other children training to go professional. He was loud, rude, used language that would make a sailor blush and had a strange affinity for cats, but in spite of all that, that boy knew how to skate. No one could deny that when the boy skated, it was like being in the presence of some kind of fairy. His fans loved that about him, he hated that. 

All Yuri wanted was for people to take him seriously, to respect him, but nobody ever did. All anybody ever saw when they looked at him was some kind of pretty little kid who couldn’t make any decisions for himself and he was sick of it! He was sick of Yakov only giving him lame and girly routines, he was sick of Mila always picking him up and teasing him, he was really sick of Georgi complaining loudly about his relationship issues and then talking about them in a cryptic codes because ‘there was a child nearby’ and he was especially sick of that idiot Viktor who always walks around like the world would collapse without him

Honestly, at least Mila and Georgi as well as the other idiot skaters at their rink put in the work! Viktor on the other hand, constantly arrives late, can’t be bothered remembering other skaters’ names and throws huge tantrums when he doesn’t get his way on something! It’s sickening the way that Yakov actually allows that idiot to get away with shit like that! 

Those things are all what strengthened Yuri’s resolve to become the best figure skater ever, if only for the sole purpose of kicking Viktor off of his throne, other than that he had no other goals other than to earn enough money to be able to look after his grandpa, at least he didn’t until he finally came face to face with the ‘problem-child’ Katsuki Yuuri.

Unlike Viktor, Yuri actually paid a little attention to other skaters so that he’d be able to know what he’d need to do to pound them in competition, so it wasn’t his first-time hearing about Katsuki. Admittedly, he only ever gave the older skater a second glance because of their shared name, but as he saw more of the guy, he was ready to admit that Katsuki wasn’t a total loser.

Seriously, the guy was a total badass who constantly got into fights, dissed the paparazzi, rode a killer motorcycle, had a huge freaking dog who was rumoured to only eat the remains of Yuuri’s enemies and he was a decent skater. His jumps were coming along well enough, though they weren’t nearly perfect, but his routines…the pure artistry, grace and fluidness of his movements were something that even Viktor lacked!

Yuri couldn’t help but admire him slightly as a skater (a privilege that he refuses to give to Viktor until the idiot shapes up!), but he’d have never thought that he’d ever admire the rebel as a person until the day that Yakov forced him to go to Detroit to work with another coach on a routine that had been giving him trouble.

He had been conflicted at seeing Katsuki there at first, a part of him was thrilled at the chance to be near someone who was almost kinda awesome, but then again, Katsuki wasn’t known to be an overly friendly person, so when the bad boy skated over to him after Celestino told him for the umpteenth time that he was ‘too stiff’, he wasn’t sure what to expect. 

Katsuki surprised him however, by going through the routine with him, showing him how to shake his limbs out to loosened them up and telling him to picture the funnest thing that he could to properly convey the feelings behind his routine. The entire time he talked, he didn’t look like he was talking to a much younger kid, instead he talked in a way that made Yuri almost feel like his equal. His advice worked. Celestino was happy and Yuri puffed up with pride at Yuuri’s nod of approval.

If Yuri wasn’t already ready to admit that Yuuri was the coolest person ever after that, he definitely was after a conversation that took place after a long and gruelling training session. Yuuri had helped him fine-tune some of the final aspects of his step-sequences and when they were done Yuri could do it nearly flawlessly, it was then that the conversation that would forever cement Yuri’s respect for Yuuri took place.

“Good job, kid, you got talent.”

Yuri couldn’t help but pout, though he was happy about the praise, he didn’t want Yuuri to see him as a child.

“I’m not a damn kid!”

The only change in Yuuri’s expression was the slight elevation of his eyebrow.

“What are you then?”

Yuri stood tall and proudly stated that he was the ‘ice tiger of Russia’ and Yuuri, he didn’t laugh or tease the blond, he only looked at him with an expression that was completely serious and earnest.

“Well, tiger, you’re shaping up to be damn good competition so you better work hard and listen to your coach once you go back. I don’t want to be disappointed when we see each other in the seniors, got it?”

‘When’ not ‘if’ but ‘when’. Yuuri thought that he was good enough, Yuuri saw him as serious competition not as a big-mouthed little kid, Yuuri wanted him to be a challenge _when_ they’ll face each other and Yuri hoped, he really hoped that he’ll be able to match up to Yuuri’s expectations because he really wanted to be able to skate on the same ice as _the coolest person ever_ again.

Till this day, Yakov still doesn’t know the reason for Yuri’s sudden devotion to his training and his new-found interest in ballet, but he’s just thanking his lucky stars that his youngest skater seemed to have escaped being influenced by the problem-child known as Katsuki Yuuri. Heaven only knows what horrors poor Celestino has to face daily because of him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everybody for reading! I'm not sure that I did Yurio justice, but I am hopeful that he turned out okay and I know that Viktor comes off as a jerk from Yuri's description, but he hasn't lost his inspiration completely yet and winning time and again has turned him into kind of an arrogant diva, don't worry, he'll notice the error of his ways soon!
> 
> If you guys have any ideas, critiques, comments, anything, please tell me! I want to make this as good as possible and hearing your feedback will really help! Thanks again for reading!


	5. Don't judge a book by it's cover!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody can blame Phichit for being terrified of Katsuki and his enemy-eating dog, but being nervous about entering their apartment because he heard voices was a bit much...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After posting the last chapter, my day kinda took a turn for the worst causing me to just want to curl up and drown in telenovelas, then I came back on and I saw all the love ya'll gave the story and everything got a lot better, so thank you all! I really appreciate all of you!!! THANKS A BUNCH!!!!

Phichit Chulanont wasn’t ashamed to admit that he was terrified of his roommate. No one could blame him really, Katsuki Yuuri was freaking terrifying. The boy never smiled at anyone, only glared, got into who knows how many fights a day and he never went anywhere (the rink and his classes excluded) without his huge dog, Bones, trailing behind him. Rumours say that the dog got his name due to being able to break your bones with one bite.

Katsuki was the kind of guy that you constantly had to tiptoe around lest you end up on his bad side, which was why Phichit had done everything in his power to avoid the rebel since the ‘selfie-incident’. The Thai boy would never forget the bone-chilling glare the Japanese sent him after snapping a selfie of the two of them after Katsuki had just woken up to commemorate their first morning together as roomies, not to mention the ‘Don’t’ that slipped out of his mouth with an unreasonable amount of venom.

Phichit couldn’t help but shudder at the memory. He was unbelievably lucky that after apologising profusely, Katsuki was appeased enough that he only rolled his eyes and told him to ‘shut up and forget it already’ before getting ready to go on a run with his German-shepherd shaped shadow. He never did anything to annoy Yuuri after that. He made sure never to be home when Katsuki was and when he couldn’t arrange an outing, he stayed in his room and out of the bad-boy’s way, only emerging to do his part of the housework and to go to the bathroom.

So far the arrangement seems to be working well. Neither Yuuri or Bones had attempted to brutally murder him since he moved in about four weeks ago, so Phichit figures that his plan to not piss them off was successful. Unfortunately, that was why Phichit was stuck in his current predicament, frozen outside of his and Yuuri’s apartment and debating whether or not to go in.

He wasn’t supposed to be home, he remembered mentioning it to Katsuki in one of their few brief interactions, he was going to be out the entire day with some friends he met in class, but they had to leave. Yes, he could have continued the outing on his own, but it started raining cats and dogs not to mention the fact that he forgot his wallet.

He might be able to make a break for it. If he’s quick, he could be back in his room before his roommate even notices that he’s back. Unfortunately, the sound of voices on the other side of the door immediately eliminated any chance he had of going unnoticed. A shiver ran down Phichit’s spine, if Katsuki Yuuri was terrifying he’d hate to think what the guys friends are like…

A sigh escaped the boy. This was ridiculous. Yuuri hasn’t tried to seriously hurt him thus far…and as long as he stays quiet and get out of their way fast enough, he shouldn’t start today…at least Phichit hopes not.

Swallowing deeply, Phichit gathered his courage and opened the door slowly, just as a loud crash came from the inside. The boy froze, a thousand scenarios about what could have happened running through his mind (he’d be lying if I said an exploding head punch wasn’t among them) while the door continued swinging open. 

Katsuki Yuuri sitting on the floor, laughing, wearing thick-framed glasses, a black one punch man hoodie and sweatpants while trying to hold a bag of jerky out of reach for the energetic doggo on top of him with one hand and trying to push said doggo off with the other all while ‘Galaxy Quest’ played in the background. His legs were half on a toppled side-table and it wasn’t hard to guess what had happened there, its just that Phichit had never expected that this side of Katsuki Yuuri existed, let alone that he’ll be able to see it…

“Damn it, Bones! Get off you overgrown lug! Bad dog! Bad…”

Yuuri’s laughter trailed off as he noticed Phichit’s presence. The air became tense and Phichit had begun to think that his fears about interrupting Yuuri might not have been so unfounded when Yuuri finally managed to escape from underneath Bones and stood up before walking to the couch and plopping down. The German-shepherd didn’t even acknowledge Phichit and immediately followed after Yuuri, jumping up next to him and laying his head on the bad boy’s lap.

Phichit hovered by the door for a few minutes and debated his options. He wasn’t beaten to a bloody pulp, which must mean that Yuuri must not be overly mad at him walking in, but his roommate hadn’t said one word to him and it might be best not to push his luck. His mind made up, Phichit took a step towards his room, completely intent on not annoying the rebel anymore than he probably already was.

“There’s popcorn in the kitchen.”

Katsuki’s statement made Phichit freeze mid-step, his mind running a mile a minute trying to process the words.

“Huh?”

Katsuki rolled his eyes at Phichit’s articulate response, turning around slightly to face the Thai boy. 

“Did I fucking stutter? There’s popcorn in the kitchen if you wanted to join or something.”

Phichit thought that he heard that right, but it was Katsuki Yuuri in front of him (and dang, how does he still look intimidating in glasses that nerdy?!) so he couldn’t have heard that right, right?

“Are you inviting me to join you?”

Yuuri rolled his eyes and turned back to the tv, one of his hands running through Bones’ fur.

“Tch, do what you want.”

It was as if his legs just decided for him and the next thing Phichit knew he was sitting on the opposite end of the couch offering the popcorn to Yuuri who had given into the puppy-eyes and was giving Bones a piece of jerky. Neither of them said a word until they were half-way through the next movie, ‘Hotel for dogs’, at which point Phichit had reached his limit for being quiet.

“Do you do this often?”

Phichit almost regretted ever opening his mouth, it was none of his business after all and Katsuki would tell him exactly that.

“Every Sunday afternoon.”

Once again his roommate proved him wrong.

“Oh, so it’s like a tradition?”

Yuuri looked at Phichit out if the corner of his eye, eyebrow raised slightly.

“Yeah, why? You interested in joining?”

Phichit definitely wasn’t expecting that.

“Um, well…”

He was cut off by a sudden laugh from Yuuri, much more bitter and cynical sounding than the one from before.

“It’s okay, ya don’t have to answer. I know you have plans anyway, so don’t stress about it.”

Phichit was pretty sure that the boy didn’t mean anything by that remark, but that didn’t stop him from feeling guilty though. It was true, he had been avoiding Yuuri because he thought that that was what he had wanted too, but well, maybe he was wrong…

“Sorry…”

Katsuki rolled his eyes again, something he seems to do a lot around Phichit.

“Damn, what are you apologising for, I get it, I’m bad company, not your fault.”

Bones, as if wanting to contradict his master’s previous statement reached up to cover Yuuri’s cheek in slobber, causing a small smile to spread over Yuuri’s face as he half-heartedly tried to push the overgrown furball off. Phichit could swear that it was a blaming look the dog was sending him behind Yuuri’s back. If Bones wanted him to feel guilty…the dog was an expert at getting what he wants.

“Damn it, Bones, you’re disgusting, you know?”

Mean words, warm smile and rubs, this guy seemed all the more like a walking contradiction…

“Sunday movie-afternoons sounds like it could be fun…”

And surprisingly enough, it was. Phichit Chulanont had never been so happy to be wrong, after all, if he was right he wouldn’t have a best friend now, would he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed this! I had a lot fun writing the boys and I was really psyched to finally bring Phichit in, I'd be lying f I said he wasn't my fav!
> 
> Feel free to leave critiques, point out mistakes I made or just say hi, it always makes my day a thousand times better when I hear from you all! 
> 
> Thanks for all your love!!!!


	6. Dirty conscience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has a clean conscience for the most part, only, he doesn't really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am so sorry for the wait! Things just got really hectic in rl and I haven't had a chance to even thin about this fic until recently, but I promise that no matter what happens, this will end up finished! I also want to give a shout-out to you guys! Seriously, thank you so freaking much for all of the love and attention you gave to the story! You guys are the best!

Katsuki Yuuri didn’t have a great reputation, he’d be the last person on earth to say that he did. He got into fights, his language tended to be crude and his tendency to glare at everyone and try to avoid social interactions was seriously counter-productive. But hey, he made his bed and he’d happily lie in it, as far as he was concerned his conscience was clear. 

He always took practices seriously and apart from occasional stubbornness when it came to his programmes’ themes and music selection, he tended not to give his coach any grief, after all, Celestino had been in the business far longer than he and seniority counts in Yuuri’s books. And all those fights he’s famous for, were never just for the heck of it or just because someone annoyed him slightly, they were always either for self-defence or defending others. He also never purposely glared at others for no reason, he was just really good at losing his contacts and really bad at remembering his glasses and well, he knows that everyone’s scared of him so why should he make it worse by forcing conversation with them.

Everyone that really mattered knew the truth about him, his family, Yuuko and Nishigori, Minako, Celestino, Phichit and Bones knew that he wasn’t a complete douche and even the _ice tiger of Russia_ seemed to warm up to him after an impromptu skating lesson when it looked like Celestino was about to have an ulcer! There was just…one really important person in his life, that he wasn’t so sure knew the truth anymore…Vicchan probably thinks that he abandoned him…

Okay, maybe Yuuri’s conscience wasn’t completely clear…

It’s just…leaving Vicchan behind seemed like the best move at the time! The place he had moved into at first was barely bigger than a broom closet and he would have been spending too much time at the damn rink to properly look after his beloved toy-poodle! He had missed his companion dearly, but he had made peace with the decision, until he found Bones, then the overwhelming feeling of guilt started to set in.

Don’t get him wrong, he doesn’t regret taking the German-shepherd in for one moment! But he just feels so guilty! Here he was leaving Vicchan in Japan because he wouldn’t be able to give him the love and space that he deserves only to give that love and space to another dog! Damn it! He feels like a fucking cheater! How can people cheat on there partners if the guilt feels so fucking bad! Phichit having brought his hamsters over with him also just made him feel worse and he just wanted to stab himself after the last video chat with everyone! He could have sworn that Vicchan looked so betrayed when Bones nudged his way onto Yuuri’s lap…

That settles it! Yuuri hasn’t done anything to dirty his conscience before and he will get this smudge off of it now! He’s sure that Phichit wont mind, the guy owes him a lot of favours, especially after he forced him to star in a movie he had to make for class (He could deny it all he wants, Yuuri _**knows**_ that the teacher didn’t say that there had to be at least one shirtless Asian guy in it!), Yuuri’s ears still hurt from Suzie Petrello’s (Phichit’s partner) shrieks…

Phichit didn’t mind, in fact he insisted after seeing a video of Vicchan sleeping on Yuuri’s bed and waiting at the door for Yuuri to get home from school and a week later they were meeting Mari at the airport with an excited ball of fluff in her arms.

The only downside to now having two lovable dogs to take care off was the price-tags on the ridiculously expensive food Yuuri and Phichit insisted on feeding the two (only the best for the best boys!), but Yuuri would gladly pay the price. His boys were worth every penny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Both doggos are together! Time to spoil em rotten!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment if you have any ideas, criticisms or just want to say hi! Seriously, hearing from you guys feeds my soul!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed, if you guys have any headcannons or criticisms feel free to share! XD


End file.
